Clockwerk
Clockwerk (クロックヴェルク, Kurokkuveruku), stylized as CLOCKWeЯK, is both a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the ''Sly Cooper'' series. He was a giant metallic, Eurasian eagle owl that was the leader of the Fiendish Five and nemesis of the Cooper Clan. He was centuries old, initially consumed by his fueled hatred and jealousy for the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation as master thieves and hated them to such a degree. Determined to outlive the Coopers and eventually wipe them all out, he replaced his mortal body with soulless machinery just to live much longer than any normal being and keep up with them through time. He was eventually first defeated in the Krak-Karov Volcano in Russia by Sly Cooper, but his body survived the lava and was placed in the Cairo Museum, where it was stolen by the Klaww Gang. Although Clockwerk himself does not actually appear, the parts of his body are the driving force behind the Cooper Gang's actions, taking down the Klaww Gang to retrieve all of them and ultimately destroy them. But the parts all ultimately end up in the hands of the Klaww Gang's leader, Arpeggio, and Clockwerk is rebuilt before Neyla joins herself with the Clockwerk frame to become "Clock-La." However, the new Clock-La was short-lived, and defeated shortly afterward by Sly and Carmelita, though his legacy continues to haunt the Cooper Gang to the present day. "Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation." :—Clockwerk to Sly Cooper. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ross Douglas (English), Naomi Kusumi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Original Owl In his organic form, Clockwerk was covered in light brown feathers. He had bright red eyes and three white talons on each foot. As a Robotic Cyborg Clockwerk was a giant eagle owl made entirely of metal. He has large yellow eyes, three large talons on each foot, and a large brow that was constantly pulled down in anger. When he was attacking, Clockwerk either had plasma shooters on his feet and back, or electric ring shooters on his head and the tips of his elbows. * Hair Color: Not Known (Normal), Not Known (Cyborg) * Skin Color: Not Known (Normal), Not Known (Cyborg) * Eye Color: Red (Normal), Yellow (Cyborg) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years with the express intention of wiping out a rival's family line?" :—Sly Cooper musing about Clockwerk. Clockwerk was obsessed with proving himself superior to the Cooper Clan. He can be identified as a psychopath, being able to endure thousands of years of waiting before planning to finish off the Cooper name with Sly. He openly mocked the Cooper family whenever he had the chance. He was able to create advanced technology and numerous plans on how to eradicate the elusive Sly Cooper while he invaded his lair in Russia. This gave his boasts some merit but also led to developing a superiority complex, stating that his robotic form was perfect for granting him immortality just to keep up with the Coopers through history. Overall, Clockwerk was an evil, bitter and obsessed character who desired nothing more than the eradication of his nemesis, Sly Cooper and his ancestors, at whatever cost, even his own body. This however, proved to be his downfall. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers "Perfection has no age..." :—Clockwerk to Sly. Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with robotic parts, and a highly advanced piece of technology called the Hate Chip imbued his new body with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair it after taking incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a mortal being. Clockwerk's body was equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electrified rings, and an energy weapon within the eyes (although this and the missiles might have been an addition made by Arpeggio as they're only used by Clock-La). In addition, Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jetpack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava; this could be contributed by the Hate Chip and Clockwerk's self-repairing body. He also had spare engines in case his wings were too damaged to allow flight. In the event that all but his head was disabled, it could detach and fly using small jets. In part for his ability to survive with a combination of his hatred and mechanical improvements, Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. He constructed a lair in the Krak-Karov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes. These included hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as a gas chamber which was used to incapacitate Sly. He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Conner Cooper and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. He also created a legion of mechanical birds, similar to him, and hordes of lava monsters to do his bidding. Powers Abilities * Defunct Physiology: Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with highly advanced robotic parts imbued with the ability to never rust or decay. ** Regenerative Durability: His advanced robot parts could even repair itself after suffering incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a person. ** Bionic Weapons: Equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, flamethrowers, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electric rings, mechanical eggs that could launch minichoppers, and an energy weapon. ** Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jet pack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava. ** Propulsion: It was given spare engines in the event Clockwerk was unable to use his wings to fly. ** Hatred & Envy Empowerment: Due to his Hate Chip, Clockwerk has kept himself for hundreds of years on a steady diet of jealousy and hate against the Cooper Clan's Thieving reputation. *** Immortality: Due to the Hate Chip fueled by his own hatred and jealousy, Clockwerk was kept alive for hundreds of years. *** Eternal Youth: This also stopped Clockwerk's aging because of the Hate Chip prevents his robotic body from rusting or decaying, this also stems from his comment that perfection has no age. * Genius Intellect: Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. ** Mechanical Expert: He had constructed his lair on Karak-Karov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes including hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as devising a gas chamber which he would later used to incapacitated Sly. *** Expert Inventor: He also created a legion of mechanical birds called Robo-Falcons, similar to him, and hordes of lava slugs to do his bidding. ** Master Strategist: He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Sly's father and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style List of Villains with Body Parts Two years later, Clockwerk's body was fully repaired by Arpeggio so that each individual member of the Klaww Gang could use their share of the Clockwerk parts for their own purposes. Each individual part had also served its own purpose in Clockwerk's design as a Cooper hunter. They included a heart that acted as a tireless pump, eyes with powerful entrancing qualities, and talons capable of slicing through steel. All of the parts assembled would create Clockwerk's frame and were the basis for helping him live through time and would later help spark his partial rebirth as Clock-La. With the destruction of the Hate Chip, Clockwerk's body, and therefore Clockwerk himself, was permanently destroyed. For Arpeggio's plan with the Clockwerk pieces, see Arpeggio. * Clockwerk Tail Feathers: Dimitri, the first boss of Sly 2, uses the feathers to make false money. Because of their special alloy, they would never wear out. * Clockwerk Wings: Used by Rajan simply as throne room decorations. He believed the wings could bring him prestige. * Clockwerk Heart: Rajan's second piece, was cut in half to be used as both a powerful accessory to his staff, and to grow spices at an amazing rate. * Clockwerk Eyes: Used by the Contessa to enhance her hypnotism abilities. * Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach: Given to Jean Bison to allow his Iron Horses (trains) to run all day and night. * Clockwerk Talons: Also given to Jean-Bison, they are powerful enough to slice through steel in which the lumberjack used to simply cut down trees. * Clockwerk Brain: Arpeggio's part, he didn't use it for such trivial matters, he had a different view of their use. It was mentioned in "He Who Tames the Iron Horse" by both Arpeggio and Jean-Bison when Jean-Bison asked him if he could buy it off him, but Arpeggio refused as he said he has the lion share. It is only seen in the first game when swiping away at his face in the last level. If you jump on his head and move the camera, you can see the brain hooked up to wires in his skull. * Hate Chip: Power source for all the pieces, which made them pristine through out time. Once destroyed, the rest of the Clockwerk Frame died with it. * Several Other Pieces: They were unseen but were revealed that Jean Bison had them as Arpeggio said that he had the lion share of the parts. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past While his exact origin is completely unknown, it is certain that Clockwerk has lived for thousands of years, having replaced his real body with machinery, which was fueled by his own hatred of the Cooper Clan. For almost all of his life, Clockwerk hunted the Coopers, who were always one step ahead of him. Very few Coopers knew about Clockwerk; other than Sly and his father Conner, Henriette Cooper is the only Cooper known to have interacted with him. Around Sly's birth, Clockwerk founded the Fiendish Five and led them in an attack on the currently living Coopers. Responsible for the murder of Conner and his wife and the theft of the Thievius Raccoonus, which contained all the family's thieving secrets, Clockwerk and the rest of the Fiendish Five returned to their own personal endeavors with the pages of the Coopers' legacy. Synopsis ''Sly Cooper'' Reunion :Main article: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus "Enough, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!" :—Clockwerk to Sly Cooper as they fought. At the time that Sly gathered his own gang and began to target the members of the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk was a mysterious, aggressive and widely unknown member who was referred to only as the "fifth" or "final" member of the Fiendish Five by Bentley and Sly. He never convened with his cohorts; instead, he provided them with high tech hardware, including two hovercraft commandeered by Sly that Bentley identified as having a notably unique alloy that only originates from the Karak-Karov Volcano in Russia, where Clockwerk has made his base of operations. After Sly began reviewing the pages he gathered from the Thievius Raccoonus, he started noticing an odd, silhouetted bird in the background of pictures featuring his ancestors and connected them with the vague reports on the appearance of Clockwerk. Curious about what this could mean, Sly and company headed to the Karak-Karov Volcano for his confrontation with the fifth member of the Fiendish Five. Based in the volcano, Clockwerk had developed a giant death ray for unknown reasons and used it in an attempt to destroy the Cooper Gang as they tried to enter his headquarters. Sly, Bentley and Murray were able to pass through unharmed from the deadly weapon, due to Sly's use of a roof-mounted machine gun, and continued through the facility despite Clockwerk also sending swarms of Robo-Falcons and Fire Slugs after them. Devising another trap, Clockwerk had already captured Carmelita Fox and used her as bait to lure Sly into his gas chamber where he planned to finish him off with poison. It was at this time that Clockwerk revealed himself through a televised screen and mocked the Cooper Clan for letting their emotions get the better of them, since it has always been their downfall. However, Bentley hacked into Clockwerk's security system and managed to release both Sly and Carmelita from the gas chamber. The two made a truce and planned to take down Clockwerk, with Sly planning to use Carmelita's jetpack to assault him from the sky. In their advance, they destroyed Clockwerk's death ray and Sly retrieved the jetpack, using it as he finally confronted Clockwerk, face to face. The two exchanged a few words, and Sly learned of Clockwerk's past; replacing his entire body to outlive and annihilate the Cooper Clan in an attempt to eclipse their legendary thieving reputation. They engaged in battle in the air with Sly receiving support from Carmelita; eventually, the pair defeated him and Clockwerk plummeted into the molten lava of the volcano. He then rose up again, albeit damaged, and desired to finish off the raccoon. Sly questioned how Clockwerk could have been ignorant that Conner Cooper had a son and wondered why Clockwerk didn't kill him after he murdered his family. To this, Clockwerk revealed he left the young Sly alive to prove a point: without the prized book which detailed all of the Cooper Clan's skills and history, a member of the Cooper line was nothing. Sly only replied that Clockwerk was wrong and that the Thievius Raccoonus didn't make a great Cooper but that a great Cooper made the Thievius Raccoonus. Clockwerk refused to acknowledge his chatter, and was determined to kill Sly like he had killed his father and claim the title as master thief solely for himself. After engaging in another battle, Clockwerk again plummeted into the volcano and began activating his self-repair system to rejuvenate his heavily damaged form, refusing to be destroyed. While attempting this last-ditch effort, Sly traversed over to the archaic bird and bashed his head in; as Sly did so however, Clockwerk attempted to torment his rival one last time and openly declared he was superior and that Sly would never be rid of him before finally being put out of commission. The battered and destroyed parts floated in the lava and were left to rot when the gang departed. However, one of the eyes lit up with pure hate, showing that the evil owl was not yet finished for good. Reconstruction :Main article: Sly 2: Band of Thieves "Now he's back. In pieces, sure, but the threat is real. Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen?" :—Sly Cooper. The parts were recovered by INTERPOL following the battle and, after two years, were put on display in a museum in Cairo, Egypt. This museum began the "Clockwerk Restoration Project" in an attempt to put the bird back together. Sly and the gang, realizing the threat of such actions, decided to steal the parts to prevent a possible revival of Clockwerk. However, a criminal organization known as the Klaww Gang stole the body parts and split them between each member to use for their own purposes before Sly and the gang could steal the parts themselves. The gang managed to take back all of the parts from the various Klaww Gang members during their travels; however, all of them were then stolen again by Klaww Gang member, Jean Bison, who sold them to his associate Arpeggio. Clockwerk's robotic body was eventually reassembled on Arpeggio's flying air fortress. Neyla, who had previously been an ally of Sly but then betrayed him, was in fact conspiring with Arpeggio and had been helping him gather the parts. Arpeggio was knowledgeable of Clockwerk and his secret of immortality through his consumption of hatred; he desired to become one with the ancient frame and be reborn with eternal life. However, before Arpeggio could merge with the parts, Neyla betrayed him as well and merged herself with Clockwerk's frame instead, dubbing herself as "Clock-La." Sly witnessed this and, along with Bentley and Murray, tried to weaken her so they could finally finish off what remained of Clockwerk. Teaming up with Carmelita yet again to defeat the robotic bird, Sly battled Clock-La using a door-mounted machine gun on Carmelita's helicopter. After sustaining a large amount of damage, Clock-La destroyed the blimp and captured both Murray and Bentley, leading Sly on a dangerous chase through the skies over Paris. Sly landed on Clock-La's back and succeeded in damaging her and forcing her to land, which also released Bentley and Murray from her grip. During this skirmish, the revelation of Clockwerk's true source of power, the Hate Chip, was discovered and the gang came up with a plan to destroy it. With Murray's help, Bentley was able to enter the open beak of Clockwerk and remove the chip. But before he could exit, the beak suddenly snapped down on Bentley, crushing his legs. Murray picked up the paralyzed turtle and, with the Hate Chip in hand, the three left the area as Clock-La exploded. To their surprise, despite the explosion, the parts were still in perfect condition, as an effect of the Hate Chip still being fueled by Clockwerk's never-ending hatred for the Cooper Clan. Carmelita, having just arrived on the ground, stomped on the Hate Chip, causing the parts to immediately disintegrate and killing both Neyla and Clockwerk, ending his reign of terror on the Cooper Clan once and for all. Legacy "COOPER! You will '''never' be rid of me! Clockwerk is superior!" :—Clockwerk's final words. Unfortunately, the damage the beak had done to Bentley confined him to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, and acted as a reminder of Clockwerk's last words in the first game. Though Bentley claims to have moved past what the villainous owl had done to him, he is still sometimes haunted by the fact that he would never be able to walk again. After defeating Penelope in Of Mice and Mechs, however, Bentley seems to have finally conquered this tragedy, as the ending cinematic showed a dream sequence of him defeating both Clockwerk and the Black Knight. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media * ''Sly Cooper Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time See also Etymology * Clockwerk's name is a play on the word "clockwork," referring to time or the purely mechanical. External links * Clockwerk Sly Cooper Wiki * Clockwerk Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * In the real world, owls are natural predators of raccoons, thus Clockwerk's position as arch-enemy of the Cooper Clan makes sense. * Clockwerk seems to be incredibly adept with technology, seeing how he came from the ancient past, but somehow managed to transform himself into an immortal robot fueled by pure hatred and construct a highly advanced base inside a active volcano, thus making Sir Raleigh's purpose as chief machinist in the Fiendish Five questionable. * Clockwerk's name is only mentioned in the setup cutscene for "An Opera of Fear" in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. * Clockwerk's voice actor, Ross Douglas, was uncredited for Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. ** The Japanese voice for Clockwerk was originally Naomi Kusumi, but in the HD version, he is replaced with Kunihiko Yasui. * In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Carmelita says that her shock pistol can't hurt Clockwerk but can create holes in his armor. In fact, Clockwerk can also take damage, as his mechanical body only prevents him from aging. It is possible that it starts shorting out his circuits. * His final line in the first game foreshadows his near return in the next game, and the irreparable damage done after his final defeat in the second game. ** It might also mean that his hatred for the Cooper Clan would rage on forever after, which was implied with Clockwerk's Eye being a collectible treasure in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. * It was implied that Clockwerk would be resurrected if his body was fully reassembled. However, after the parts were all locked into place, the cyborg owl did not awaken. The two most likely reasons for this is that either his brain was never reinserted or it took some time for Clockwerk's soul to reassert itself. It's possible that it happened at some point after Neyla took over the Clockwerk frame, as she claimed that some new power was growing inside her. * Despite being one of the four bird villains in the series (other three being Arpeggio, General Tsao, and LeFwee), Clockwerk is the only one who has shown the capability of flight. ** He is also the only one who is not anthropomorphic, instead bearing the shape of an actual owl. ** This also makes him unique among all voiced characters in the ''Sly Cooper'' series. * After the credits in the English version of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Clockwerk's head is shown, and then his eyelids open and reveal red eyes. In the Japanese version, Clockwerk has blue eyes. * He is the only deceased member of the Fiendish Five. The Panda King lives free in China, while the other three members are still incarcerated. * Clockwerk is the only main villain that was killed by Sly Cooper; Carmelita killed Neyla, while Dr. M was crushed underground due to his refusal to leave the Cooper Vault treasure, and Cyrille Le Paradox was imprisoned. * Both the Dragon Claw Statue and one of Clockwerk's Eyes are the only two treasures in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time that make direct reference to Clockwerk. The Dragon Claw Statue has the words "Clockwerk was here" scratched into the bottom, and the Clockwerk Eye has a description which implies that the destruction of the Hate Chip did not completely destroy Clockwerk and that the Cooper Gang had not truly seen the last of him. * In "Breakout!," Sly wonders out loud if "Rioichi has crossed paths with Clockwerk." * Clockwerk also makes appearances throughout Thieves in Time. The earliest appearance he has made in the timeline is 10,000 BC. In every single Thieves in Time episode, Clockwerk can be seen occasionally perched on a building or natural structure. In this game, his body more closely resembles an owl as opposed to an eagle as in earlier appearances. ** He is oddly still robotic in his earliest appearance. Whether this was an oversight or intentional is unknown. * It is unknown how Clockwerk was able to get the technology to make his body fully robotic. ** This also remain as a mystery on how Clockwerk was able to survive over 10,000 years and acquire the technology that has yet to present in that time. * His pseudo-Latin scientific name is "Machina Diabolocus," according to the Binocucom in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, which can be translated to mean "diabolical machine." * Clockwerk and his individual parts are considerably smaller in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. ** There is also the addition of two pairs of spikes on his wings in Sly 2, which have never been explained, and his beak is markedly different in appearance and motion than in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. * The only parts of Clockwerk that are mentioned in Sly 2 are the tail feathers, wings, heart, eyes, lungs, stomach, talons and brain. Since these parts would not rebuild his body entirely it can be assumed that Jean Bison had the rest as Arpeggio mentions him having the lion's share of the parts. * The shape of Clockwerk's feet is different than that of a real owl, which are zygodactyl (two talons in the front, two talons in the back) whereas Clockwerk has anisodactyl feet (three in front, one in back) similar to an eagle. Category:Villains